A Mistake
by mayellacullen
Summary: A new girl appears on Planet Drool with an odd name and no idea who she is, and as loving and helpful as Sharkboy and Lavagirl are, they try to help her, but when they find out that she wasn't dreamt by Max... PLS REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

A Mistake.

What's in a Name?

I woke up to the sound sound of roaring, a large streak of light burst in the sky. I pushed myself to my feet and looked at the bursts of colors. A chorus of screams echoed through the night air. I gasped, looking around, wondering where I was, what was going on, but most importantly...who I was. I looked down, my body not fully visible yet. I pushed my long, cream colored hair back over my shoulders and looked down at the tattered dress I was in. More screams echoed through the air, I jumped. My eyes skitted across the terrain, searching for a sign.

Off to my right, was exactly the sign I was looking for. Well, half of it. One a white picket sign, written in messing writing were the words. _Welcome to Planet Drool_. I think. I stepped forward, looking at the sign. Beside it was the ocean, and off in the middle of the ocean was a large volcano. This place was weird.

"Excuse me, are you looking for something?" A friendly voice questioned behind me. I turned around and looked. A girl with fiery hair was standing there, a smile on her face. I didn't answer.

"She asked you a question!" The boy next to her growled. She nudged him. My lips parted just a little as I stared at them.

"I don't know where I am, or what's going on." I replied, the first time I had ever heard my own voice. The boy and the girl shared a look with each other.

"What's your name?" The girl asked. I looked down at the ground.

"Probably something like _Cat Woman_ or _Flee Bag_," The boy snorted. I shook my head.

"Cat Girl?" His friend opted. I shook my head again.

"Just tell us your name!"

"Sharkboy! Be a little nicer," she told him. He crossed his arms. Turning back to me she smiled. "I'll tell you our names first. I'm Lavagirl, and this is my friend Sharkboy." She smiled. I nodded my head in sort of a bow and looked at her.

"I'd like to tell you my name, but I don't think I have one." I whispered, feeling embarassed. She looked at Sharkboy curious, then back at me.

"Well, you have this collar around your neck." She stepped forward and reached out to touch my collar.

"No! LG stop!" Sharkboy hollered, but it was too late. Touching my collar, it burst into flames. Screaming I pulled away. Hitting the edge of the water by the ocean, I fell in. I slashed around in the water, my skin crawling with the wetness. I opened my mouth to hiss, but the bubbles that escaped so suddenly stopped me. I thrashed around, trying to go up, but the only place I managed to go was down. A hand broke through the surface of the water and grabbed me, hauling me back up to the surface. I coughed, my hair weighed down by water. Sharkboy looked at Lavagirl through narrow eyes as she shrugged her shoulders, giggling nervously.

"Oops." Reaching up I pushed the hair out of my eyes, the water holding my ears down, my tail feeling heavy. Reaching to the side, Sharkboy picked up a little silver metal in the shape of a cat paw and looked at it carefully. Lavagirl stepped up behind him and bent over, looking at the name over his shoulder. "What does it say? Is it Cat Girl?" She questioned. He shook his head and looked at me, one of his eyebrows cocked.

"No, it's _Miu_" He replied. She looked at him.

"Pronounced like mew? Like what cat's do?" He shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know, I'm not the name genious here." He handed the tag out to me. I took it and looked at it.

"We should ask Max." Lavagirl opted, looking at him. He nodded his head.

"He'll know, after all, he _was_ the one who dreamt her up."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Swept Away.

I followed after the two, a good four or five steps behind, eavesdroppong on their conversation. They sounded like lovers, the way they picked on each other -or rather the way she picked on _him_. Slowly, he brought his arm up behind her and draped it around her shoulders, but it didn't stay there very long. A loud sizzling noise came from the impact, smoke rising from his arm. He jumped away, looking at it. She laughed.

"It teaches you doesn't it?" She questioned with a large grin. Sharkboy rubbed at it and scowled as he continued to walk.

"Apparently it doesn't teach me enough." he grumbled. He looked back over his shoulder at me. I looked away, my face hidden in my hair. "You know, you _can_ talk." He told me. Lavagirl looked over her shoulder as well. I just nodded. He stopped. I stopped, almost running into him. They both stared at me, making me feel unomfortable. "Talk." He demanded. Lavagirl nudged him.

"Sharkboy! Why can't you be nice to her?" She questioned. He glared at her.

"I'm not sure if you've noticed the cat ears, eyes or tail, but I have, and what they're telling me is she's a cat." He explained, pointing at me. She looked at me, then back at him and shrugged her shoulders.

"So, cats aren't nasty creatures, unless she's Siamese." She smiled. Didn't she ever stop smiling? I wanted to tell her I wasn't siamese, but when I opened my mouth, the dumbest thing ame out.

"You smell good." I said, looking at Sharkboy. He gasped and jumped backwards. Lavagirl looked at him confused. I took a step forward, causing him to back away. She smiled.

"Oh! I get it!" She nodded her head. We both stopped moving and looked at her. "You're a cat and Sharkboy's a fish! And cats eat fish!" I looked at her horrified then jumped away from him, my hands over my mouth.

"I'm Sorry!" I squealed. He remained in his defensive stance, crouched over.

"Don't get any ideas or I'll womp you!" He shook a fist at me. I swallowed hard. Lavagirl rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"Sharky, I know you wouldn't hit a girl, no matter how threatened you felt." He flashed her a looked as she started walking again.

"I would if I was a girl." He mumbled, following after her. I counted out exactly five steps between them and me before I started following again. It was quiet for a while, until I could bear it no more.

"Who is this Max? And will he know who I am?" I ran up in between them. Sharkboy jumped away from me, obviously out of distrust. Lavagirl nodded, smiling at her friend's behavior.

"Max dreamt up both Sharkboy and myself. Everything you see," She looked around, a proud expression on her face. "Everything was dreamt up by Max." I looked around, my lips pressed in a hard line.

"He must have a pretty good imagination." I muttered, looking at an amusement park off to my right. Sharkboy clenched his fists and stepped forward. I backed away from him, my eyes wide as he shook a fist at me.

"You have a lot of nerve to sit there and insult the person who made you!" He growled. Lavagirl jumped in front of him and tried to push him back, but he managed to push through, shoving her back with him. I backed up, my feet hitting a sheer drop.

"Sharkboy! Stop she wasn't insulting Max!" Lavagirl hollered. Losing my footing I fell backwards, being engulfed in water. Was this entire planet covered in water? I thrashed around, the current sucking me under. The water was cold as panic sunk in. I tried my hardest to swim, but it was no use. I didn't know how to, and I hated the water. I felt the air leave my lungs as my ribs began to hurt. I watched as the light began to disappear as I was being dragged under. A figure interupted my shimmering death, his eyes on me. I reached out to him as he swam towards me, a serious look on his face. I let the last bit of air bubbles go. Closing my eyes I agreed to let darkness take me.

Grabbing my hand Sharkboy turned and started to swim me back towards the surface, the water freezing the inside of my ears. We hit something hard, then his warm hand let go. The sound of pounding could be heard, but it got softer as the current sped up, before I knew it, I was no where near the two of them, surrounded in ice chunks, awaiting certain death in my new icy prison.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Land of Milk and Cookies

I woke up to a sweet smell, my senses being tickled by one element that made my stomach growl from hunger. Groggily -and still soaking wet, practically frozen- I sat up and looked around. I was sitting in a valley -or what it looked to be- of cookies. In front of me was a river of white. Slowly I pulled myself forward, crawling on hands and knees until I reached the edge of the river. I sniffed at it confused for a moment, then dunked my hand in it. It was warm.

Carefully I turned around and slid my body into it -seeing how I knew I wasn't going to get any dryer anytime soon. I gasped from the warmth, my body begging for it. I closed my eyes as I held onto the bank and relaxed in it. My stomach growled again. Off in the distance loud thudding noises could be heard. Looking up, I saw two giants coming up and over one of the mountains. Giants! Gasping as they came into the valley, I pushed myself under the surface of the water and held my breath, feeling irritated that I had to get my ears wet again.

I waited, holding my breath for what must have been an _hour_ at least until they passed through. Pushing myself back up to the top of the surface I gasped, pushing my hair from my eyes and wiping the hot liquids from my face. I licked my lips. A sensational flavor passed through my throat, causing my stomach to growl wildly. I looked down at the white liquid shocked.

"Milk?" Leaning forward, I cupped a large handful of the milk and brought it to my lips. I sucked at it, the delicious liquid warming my throat, the heat seaping through the rest of my body. Putting my hands down, I stuck my lips to the surface and began to lap at it greedily. Behind me the sound of footsteps grew closer, but no matter how hard I tried, I couldn't stop drinking.

"Miu!" A girl called. My ears perked up.

"Miu!" A boy called. I stood up and climbed out. I took a couple steps away from the river, then stopped. Looking back, I ran back to its edge and started to lap at the milk again.

"Miu! Where are you!" Lavagirl hollered again. They rounded the corner into my valley and stopped.

"Wow, now if that isn't the weirdest thing I've ever seen." Sharkboy snorted. Lavagirl stepped forward and laid a hand on my shoulder. A loud sizzling noise sounded right by my ear as fire burnt away at my shoulder. Hissing I jumped away from her. She looked at me apologetically as I rubbed my shoulder. "Why didn't you answer us when we were hollering your name!" Sharkboy growled, his fists clenched. I glared at him. Standing I shoved myself forward and shook my fist in his face, causing him to back off a little.

"Why did you let me go jerk! I hope you realize I don't have gills!" I snarled. He hit my hand out of his face.

"I had you but then when I was trying to get back to the surface the water froze over and I accidentally let go! I'm sorry!" I stuck my nose up and turned away, crossing my arms.

"how does the water _magically_ freeze over?" I snorted. He crossed his arms and scowled at me.

"I don't know, but you're forgetting that _I_ was stuck down there too." I whirled around and glared at him.

"Oh, a little to _wet_ for you _Sharky_!" I hissed. He stepped forward, his teeth bared. Lavagirl stepped forward and put her hands up, making sure we didn't get to close to eachother.

"Come on you two, it was an accident alright? No need to tear each other's throats out." I snorted and pulled away. He just crossed his arms and glared at me.

"So what do we do now?" I grumbled, looking at her over my shoulder. She sighed and shook her head.

"I don't know, we have to find a time when we can go visit Max." She looked at Sharkboy. He nodded.

"It wouldn't be a good idea to drop in on him during school too much, might give Mr. _Electricidad _a heart attack." Lavagirl walked by him followed by me. "Maybe we should drop in on him during school?" He smiled. Turning he followed us.

"What time is it on earth Sharky?" She questioned, taking a seat on a giant cookie chunk. Catching on fire, it burnt to a crisp. She looked at it shocked, then sighed and just shook her head. Sharkboy pulled out this weird looking device and looked at it.

"One thirty, he should be getting out of school in about an hour and half." He looked at her. She just nodded.

"Alright, so what do we do while we're waiting?" I questioned, looking at them with my arms crossed. Clasping her hands together, she smiled.

"How about we sing songs?" I shared a look with Sharkboy, then shook our heads at the same time. For being made of lava she sure was a peppy person.

"How about we talk about what we like so that I don't push you guys over board and get my head bit -or burned- off?" I opted. Sharkboy nodded.

"That sounds good." Lavagirl smiled and shifted so that she was sitting differently, her eyes sparkling.

"That sounds fun, we get to tell you about ourselves and in turn we can learn about you." Sharkboy found a spot on a marshmallow and muttered.

"Not like we'd find out much, she didn't even know her own name." I glared at him.

"Alright, I'll start off first." She smiled. "As you know, my name is Lavagirl and I was dreamt up by Max. I didn't know who I was rightfully at first either, and I wasn't to confident in my abilities seeing how I was always destroying everything, but when we were on a quest to save this planet"

"Planet drool"

"From Mr. Electric"

"The person incharge of maintenence on planet drool"

"I found out that I was more than destruction, I was really light." She smiled proudly. I nodded. She looked at Sharkboy, her grin stretching. "Your turn Sharky." Clearing his throat he smiled.

"I was dreamt up by Max as well along with Lavagirl, and after my father's ocean lab was destroyed I was raised by sharks. I helped save this world and became" He brought his hand up through his hair, making himself look important. I cocked an eyebrow.

"A dweeb?" I opted. He glared at me as Lavagirl giggled.

"King of the Ocean." he finished. I smiled.

"So _your highness_, how many shrimp farms do you rule over?" I teased. Lavagirl laughed harder. He crossed his arms and started sulking.

"Shut up." He grumbled.

"Aww, Sharky it's ok, she's just kidding." Lavagirl leaned over, looking into his eyes. Shifting I looked around, my lips pressed in a hard line. Sharkboy looked at me, same as Lavagirl. "So are you going to tell us about yourself?" Lavagirl asked, curiously. "Or at least what you remember?" She questioned. I shrugged my shoulders and shook my head a bit.

"I don't remember a lot. I remember being in darkness with someone screaming my name over and over again, then I remember someone saying I was never going to amount to anything. Two men were speaking. Saying I was a mistake. Useless." I fell silent and looked out over the river. "That I was weak." Lavagirl looked at Sharkboy with a sympathetic look on her face and shook her head.

"Well we don't think that." I looked away at the floating rafts of cookies, drifting slowly downstream.

"Can we go somewhere else? The sweetness here is making my stomach swoon." I muttered. Nodding she pushed herself up and started towards the river. Sharkboy followed her towards a docked cookie and jumped on. Turning he held his hand out to me. I hesitated, then grabbed his hand and climbed on as Lavagirl found a seat on another marshmallow. Sticking his foot out, Sharkboy kicked the cookie towards the center of the river and allowed the current to take us.

"You might want to sit down." Sharkboy told me, walking up behind me. I looked back over my shoulder at him.

"Why?" I questioned. Suddenly the cookie smashed into the bank, knocking me from my feet and into him, knocking him to the ground. I rubbed my head, shifting. Grunting I looked up, my face turning red as I realized that I was laying on top of him. I couldn't help but notice the scent, but realized that there was something more. He was completely attractive. I couldn't help but stare at him as he grunted, trying to push himself up. "I-I'm sorry." I squeaked, pushing myself off of him.

"I told you to sit down." He muttered, rubbing his head. I went to shift so that I was no longer hovering over him, but my hand slipped aross a chocolate chip. Squealing, I fell forward, my lips pressing against his. Gasping he pushed me away and rubbed his arm across his mouth. "Ugh! You kissed me!" He hollered, pushing himself to his feet, slamming a finger in my direction. My fists clenched, my eyebrows furrowing.

"It's not like I meant to you jerk!" I growled, sitting up straight. He snorted and crossed his arms.

"Yeah right. I know you liked kissing the king." He brought his hand through his hair. Growling I grabbed a handful of melted chocolate chip and chucked it at him when he wasn't looking, the melted brown liquid smashing him in the face. He fell over, his butt landing in another chocolate chip pit. Lavagirl laughed as I turned my back on him and stared out over the river with my arms crossed as we passed a signed etched in the icy siding that said _The Sea of Conscienceness_.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3: Mew?

We reached our destination, a world covered in…stuff. I didn't know what it was. Where it was. What was going on. We stepped off of the floating cookie and into a powdery wonderland. There were what looked to be Twinkies with wings. Weird. I looked at Sharkboy and Lavagirl as they stepped forward, looking around in curiosity. "Did Max dream up a new place?" Lavagirl questioned, looking at Sharkboy. He shrugged his shoulders. "I don't think I've seen this part of Planet Drool before, I wonder what it's called." Just as the words escaped his lips, the ground started to shake. My legs wobbled beneath me, my head whipping around trying to see what it was that was approaching. Squealing I fell to the ground, a large cloud of the powder poofing up around me. A dot formed in the sky along with a loud whistle. I gasped and pointed up at it, my eyes wide. "Watch out!" I screamed. Both of their heads snapped up as the dot got bigger. They both backed up as the object came hurdling towards the ground. In attempts to evade it, Sharkboy stepped back a little too far, his heel catching my side, sending him flying over me and onto his back. The ground stopped rumbling as a giant sign fell to the ground, sticking into the powder. I wheezed as he sat up, his fin digging into my stomach. "You ok?" Lavagirl questioned, walking over to us as Sharkboy pushed himself up. "Yeah I'm fine, bent my fin a bit but I'm ok." He replied, wiping the powder off of his back and butt. "I was asking Miu." She informed him. He glared back at her like it was an insult or something. She bent over, the smile on her face seeming concerned. I pushed myself up so that I was sitting and nodded. "I'm fine, just…a little powdery." I giggled lightly. I looked at Sharkboy and heard him muttering about how it was always strangers before him with Lavagirl. "are you alright?" I questioned aiming it at Sharkboy. He nodded. "Yeah, if you hadn't been laying on the ground I wouldn't have tripped." He shot back at me. I glared at him and pushed myself to my feet. "Well excuse me your _highness_." I snarled, my fists clenched at my sides. "Am I supposed to be able to stand when the ground is shaking everywhere?" I was almost hollering.

"Lavagirl and I were!" He hollered back.

"Well you guys are heroes! I'm nothing ok!" I screamed and walked by him and up to the sign. I didn't want to look at him, but with my ears I could hear what he was saying.

"That's no excuse, you're just a klutz." he grumbled.

"Stop." Lavagirl whispered.

"I thought cats were supposed to land on their _feet_? Not their _backs_?" He snorted.

"Sharkboy, stop!" She whispered again, harshly.

"Why? She has such a bad attitude!" He hissed back roughly.

"She only has a bad attitude because you are being so mean to her!" Lavagirl informed him.

"why is it always my fault?" He muttered.

"Because 99.8 percent of the time it is." She replied and started to walk after me. I stopped in front of the sign and looked up.

"Doughnut land?" I questioned with a cocked eyebrow. "Does that explain the Twinkies?" I looked back over my shoulder as Lavagirl walked up next to me. She shrugged.

"I guess so." I looked down and started to push my heel into the ground. A hole opened up and a large puddle of thick, red goop came out.

"Eww!" I squealed, jumping back. Lavagirl looked at it backing up.

"What is it?" Sharkboy questioned running up next to me. I backed away from him, glaring at him.

"I don't know." Lavagirl replied honestly, bending down to observe it better.

"Cats eat things they aren't supposed to, why don't you see what it is?" He looked up at me. I felt my eyes narrow as I hissed at him.

"I wouldn't eat _you _if you were ground up, grilled and cut to look like a trout!" He rolled his eyes and stuck his fingers in it, holding it out to me.

"Just eat it." I felt my bottom lip tremble as I looked at his completely covered first two fingers. I grunted and stepped forward, dropping to my knees in front of him. I was curious was it was, but Lavagirl couldn't eat it and Sharkboy didn't seem like he was going to leap off a bridge to see what it was, so it was up to the _cat who eats what she shouldn't_.

I grabbed his wrist lightly and dragged my tongue across the tip of his fingers, licking off some of the goop. He grunted.

"Get it all off please!" I snorted and cursed him under my breath. I swallowed and leaned forward, sticking the jelly covered fingers in my mouth all the way to the last knuckles and sucked on them. My face went hot as I sucked, my eyes closed. I could feel their eyes on me. The sweetness of it stung my teeth as it went straight to my head, making my eyes water a bit, but it wasn't awful tasting. It was very good, and it made my stomach flutter. Or maybe the fluttering was something else? "Alright! You're not making out with my hand! Just get the stuff off and back away!" he snapped. My eyes snapped open and I pulled away, a string of saliva stringing from the tip of his fingers to my tongue. He looked at it in disgust as it snapped. "Ew," He grunted, wiping it off of on his leg.

"You're the one who wanted me to suck on it!" I grumbled. He shot me a dirty look and grunted.

"So what did it taste like?" Lavagirl questioned leaning forward.

"It was sweet, it didn't taste that bad." I replied, a smile on my face. Reaching down I stuck my fingers in it and held it out to her. I knew it was bad if she touched it, hopefully her mouth wasn't like lava as well. She smiled and leaned forward putting her mouth around my fingers. I smiled as her tongue tickled my knuckles. Sharkboy leaned in a little, staring contently at my hand and Lavagirls face. "Is something wrong?" I looked at him. He looked up at me, his cheeks flushing a bit.

"no, I was just wondering if it was hurting?" I looked down and waited. It was hot, but it wasn't burning me terribly. I shook my head. When Lavagirl moved away I saw that there was a small, burnt coating of the goop stuck around my fingers. My eyes opened wide. That's why it wasn't hurting. The goo melted and created like…a shield like thing.

"I now know why it wasn't hurting." I replied, pulling my hand up. Reaching forward, I wrapped my fingers around the now black casing and pulled it off of my fingers. I looked back up at Lavagirl, blinking a couple times, wondering why it didn't hurt when she kept licking my knuckles.

"So what is it LG?" Sharkboy questioned. She smiled and licked her lips.

"I think it's Jelly." he grunted in a displeased tone and looked away.

"Figures, we're in Doughnut Land and we're sitting on a giant jelly filled doughnut." He muttered.

"Next to a river of milk." I smiled at him. Reaching forward I stuck my fingers in the jelly and handed it out to him. "you want some?" I looked at him, feeling guilty that I offered it to Lavagirl and not him.

"I'll pass, I don't suck sweet things off of peoples fingers." He muttered, getting up, starting to walk away. Lavagirl got up and chased after him. I looked down at the jelly on my fingers and put it in my mouth.

"Well Me-ew," I muttered, pushing myself to my feet, following after them, yet again feeling as if I got slapped in the face. I sure hope they don't treat _everyone_ they meet like this.


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter 4: Secret Love_

_Max sat at his desk drawing sketches of Planet Drool, the clock ticking over head as he waited for the class to begin. The start of a new grade, the start of swapping classes, the start of a whole new year. His third period class was buzzing about three new students which caused him t o feel slightly excited. _

"_Alright class, time to Introduce our new students. Ms. Aubrey announced. His new teacher. He knew he was going to miss Mr. Electricidad and the respect he was getting after his adventure with Sharkboy and Lavagirl. He closed his Dream Journal and looked up. Three students walked In. Two were boys, dark hair, stern faces, strictly disciplined from the looks of their posture, and the third was a girl. Max stared at her in disbelief. She was beautiful. Her cream colored hair, soft and long, her eyes were wide, her lips full but thin, her skin was smooth. But she looked as if she had been strictly disciplined as well. _

"_Alright kids, introduce yourselves. She turned around and took her seat. The first boy turned around and grabbed a piece of chalk and turned to the board. Once he finished writing he turned and faced the students. _

"_My name is Alex Near, I moved here from Harrietta, Michigan, my hobbies are playing guitar and writing." He stepped off to the side, his dark clothes which looked to be a school uniform from his old school. The next boy walked forward and wrote his name on the board and followed Alex's actions turning and facing the class._

"_My name is Matt Near, I also moved here from Harrietta, Michigan. My hobbies are the drums and writing." His voice was soft and monotone, Just like Alex's. Now it was the girls turn. She stepped forward, Max noticed that her clothes were just like the boys, only instead of black dresses she wore a mini skirt with a pair of knee high black socks and loafers. She stepped o the board and grabbed the chalk. Straining she reached up to write her name above the boys. She had to, they had purposefully written their names in large print farther down on the board, forcing her to write he name higher on the board in order to make it noticeable. _

_The boys snickered at their clever little trick to force her to write her name above theirs. She grunted and wrote her name in fancy lettering as well. Turning she faced the class as well, her pale cheeks turning red. _

"_My name is Miu Near, I moved here from Harrietta, Michigan with my brother's Alex and Matt. My hobbies are writing and singing. My favorite animal are kittens and there is nothing that I cherish more in the world than my dreams." A couple kids started laughing. Ms. Aubrey nodded and sent them to their seats. Miu was seated next to Max on the right. Alex was seated next to him on the left and Matt was seated behind Linus. _

_Max's eyes followed Miu to her seat and watched as she tucked her skirt under her as she sat down. Adjusting herself she reached into the messenger bag that she was carrying and pulled out a little leather book and opened it, flipping past a few sketches, she grabbed her pencil and closed her eyes. Max's fingers tightened around the leather binding of his Dream journal, trying to get up enough courage to ask her what the book that she was now doodling in was. Clearing his throat a bit as Ms. Aubrey started the lecture, Max leaned over. _

"_Hey," He started, but stopped. He forgot her name! How could he forget her name so fast? His face went hot as he stumbled around in his head for her name, nibbling on his bottom lip nervously. She must not have heard him for she kept doodling. What was her name!_

"_Miu," she whispered. A cold sweat trickled down his forehead as he chuckled nervously and itched the back of his head. _

"_Yeah, Miu." How did he forget that? It was the sound her favorite animal made. She looked up at him, her beautiful blue eyes sparkling in the light. She smiled. He felt like he was going to choke. His stomach rumbled, like he was going to be sick. Why did this girl make him feel like this. "What is…" He pointed to her book, not sure if he'd be able to finish the sentence without screaming at her. She looked at him shocked, then at her book, then back up at him. _

"_This?" She whispered, lifting it a bit. He nodded. She smiled, her eyes narrowing a bit. "This is my __Yume Seisho_." She replied, a challenge reflecting in her eyes. He looked at her confused.

"A You and me Seashell?" He whispered. She laughed and shook her head. 

"No, a Yume Seisho, pronounce Yoo-may Say-show." She replied, her voice merely a whisper of the wind, but still audible to him, possibly because he was so focused on her that no matter how hard he tried to think of something else, he could only hear her voice.

"What is that supposed to mean?" He questioned, lightly drumming his pencil on the desk. She smiled, happy that someone was so interested in what she thought others would think was so stupid. 

"Yume Seisho is Japanese for _Dream Bible_. I couldn't find the Japanese word for _book_, but anyway, I see this book as my bible anyway. It keeps a better record than the original anyway." She looked at her pictures. Max felt his heart leap in his chest, his knuckles turning white from gripping his _Yume Seisho_ so hard. She giggled lightly and shook her head. "You must think it's stupid huh? Keeping a written document of all of your dreams." She flipped through the pages. He shook his head, his eyebrows raising. 

"Not at all." He replied. "I keep one too." He lifted it up to show her. She smiled and nibbled on her bottom lip, the excitement was apparent on her eyes. She looked like she was going to burst. 

"Can I look at it?" She whispered. Max hesitated, but figured it'd be alright if he asked to see hers in return. He nodded and handed his out to her. 

"Can I look at yours?" He questioned as she reached out. She paused then smiled. Unfortunately, Ms. Aubrey saw the exchange just as Miu brought the Journal to her desk. 

"Max, go to the office now." She barked. Max was about to protest, but figured it would be better if he didn't. Grabbing his stuff he stood up and headed for the door. Miu watched him, her heart leaping as he was about to walk away without his book. 

"Max!" She hollered. He stopped and turned to look at her. "Do you want your book back?" She questioned. He shook his head. 

"No, look at it and meet me after school in front of the middle doors, I'll get it back then." He told her. She nodded. The class broke out in mocking _Ooo's_Max left the room. Even Linus did it. "Shut up." He muttered as he passed Linus's desk. She looked down embarrassed but flipped the book open to read it, completely ignoring the rest of the seminar. 

After school she waited outside, looking for Max, but he was no where to be found. Putting her headphones on her ears, she clicked play on her CD player and listened to her haunting music that would indeed seem morbid for a child her age to listen to. Her eyes skimmed over the crowd of people as they all fled for either the busses, or to their homes. She stood there until there were no more kids. The loud rumble of thunder could be heard over the singers beautiful singing and the violins on her CD. Rain clouds moved in quickly. She looked down and put the journals inside of her messenger bag and decided it was best to head home. 

Looking at the sidewalk, she stepped out into the rain. Reaching the sidewalk by the edge of the road, she heard two familiar voices. She stopped and pulled her headphones down around her neck and turned around. Her brothers. 

"Aww, is kitten getting wet?" Alex taunted. Both of them had cocky smirks on, an umbrella over their heads. Although she had just stepped out into it, she was already drenched. 

"Let my under the umbrella." She told them, running at them desperate for a place to hide from the rain. They side stepped her as she cut through the middle. Matt stuck his foot out. Screaming she fell to the ground, digging her knees open. The boys spun away from her, laughing loudly. 

"Aww, kitten is clumsy huh?" They both sang, spinning in the same direction like the rotating teacups at the fair. They were twins. They were synchronized, and she was nothing like them. 

"What is wrong with you!" She squealed, clutching at her torn open knees. 

"We don't want you under here with us," Alex admitted. 

"We don't even want you in our _house." _Matt added. They both laughed. She got up and turned around, dashing at them. They were going to sidestep her again, but she was after the umbrella. Grabbing it she started to try and yank it out of their hands. Grabbing the front of her shirt, they shoved her back and into a puddle. Both of the journals went flying into the water. Screaming she scrambled for them, her hands automatically snapping out for Max's first. They laughed and walked away. 

She opened the book, praying that there wasn't too much damage. None of the pages were ruined completely…accept for one. She cried as she looked at it, the thick streams of hot water gushing down her cheeks. She hardly knew what it was supposed to be now. Grabbing her journal she stood up and started to walk after them. Matt and Alex stopped and looked back with the same smirk they always had. 

"Aww does kitty want to stand under our umbrella?" They taunted. She shoved them aside and grabbed the umbrella from them, ripping it from their fingers with a loud crack. Closing it she smashed it against the ground until it could no longer be opened. "What are you doing! That's moms umbrella!" They hollered. She whirled around, her long hair creating a stream of water behind her. 

"you have no right to destroy someone's dream!" She screamed. Turning around she ran away heading towards her home. 

"We're telling mom!" They yelled, but she didn't stop. Running through the water she dashed up the steps and barged in the door, startling her mother who was observing a new picture on the wall. 

"What happened! I told your brother to share the umbrella with you!" she shouted but Miu walked right by her, leaving a trail of water across the floor and small droplets of blood that had trickled down her legs. 

"Leave me alone!" Miu screamed, dashing up the stairs, slamming her bedroom door shut. She tossed Max's Journal on her desk and stripped out of her clothes. Not bothering to slip into something dry right away she sat at the desk and opened the book to the destroyed page. 

She hesitated, then grabbing the upper right corner, she ripped it out. Grabbing a pen she laid the torn page next to the journal and tried her hardest to copy what was there through the water marks. She strained for twenty minutes trying to match up the sketch exactly, but in the end gave up and finished it off making it look as close as she could. She stood and stretched her legs turning grabbed her pajamas from the end of her bed. 

She headed out of her room to the bathroom and caught the conversation her brothers were having with her mother. She stopped at the top of the stairs and looked over in time to catch her mother come to the bottom and glare at her. 

"young lady get down her now." She hollered. Miu sighed and walked down the stairs. She stood in front of her, looking into her angry eyes. "What's this I hear about you breaking the umbrella?" She snapped. 

"They pushed me into a puddle." She replied simply.

"That doesn't mean you break and expensive object!" 

"Umbrella's aren't that expensive!" 

"They are when you have to buy them every time your temperamental daughter breaks them!" 

"That's the first one! Besides they shouldn't be able to get away with pushing me! They ruined a friend of mines book! "You have no friends!"

"Yes I do, his name is Max and he has a dream journal just like me!" Her mother snapped her hand across Miu's face. She panted as Miu look at her, tears trickling down her cheeks. "I hate you." She sobbed. Lashing out her mother grabbed a handful of her hair and snapped her hand across her face again, twice, three times. Her mother continued to hit her until Miu was curled up on the floor, crying hysterically. 

"Go to bed, I don't want to see your face for the rest of the night!" Her mother hissed. Obeying she pushed herself off of the floor and too her feet, her hands covering her face and ran up the steps and down the hallway. Getting to her room she slammed the door and locked it. Grabbing Max's journal she threw herself on the bed, hugging the book to her chest, she cried into her pillow. 

"I wish I could be there with Sharkboy and Lavagirl." She cried." They'd prove to my mom I have friends. They'd prove it." She closed her eyes and cried herself to sleep, vaguely aware that she had written her name inside of Max's journal and Sharkboy and Lavagirl were closer to her than she thought. 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5: "These Dreams aren't Max's"

I followed behind Sharkboy and Lavagirl. They didn't talk at all. Usually they were chatting, but not right now. I nibbled on my lip, going nuts from hearing nothing but the light crunching of the powder under our feet, and maybe even the occasional screaming from the children on the rollercoaster far away. I wanted to talk. I wanted to talk my head off! I needed to get distracted! I stopped and looked down.

Sharkboy was behind Lavagirl by an inch or two and I couldn't help but notice it, trying so hard to give myself something to do; now I wish that I hadn't found this to do. I stared as it swung. My lips parted slightly. All though he was very thin, it was round, very well shaped. I sped up a little to get closer so that I could watch it more closely. My fingers twinged with the urge to reach forward and grab it, to lay my fingers on it, to caress it with my palm…WHY! My ears twitched irritably. I needed to give myself an excuse. Looking down I picked up a handful of powder and strolled up. Cranking my hand back I let it go and threw the powder on his rump and then reached forward, laying my hand across his right cheek. He stopped, my head slamming into his back, my fingers slightly tightening around the firm cushion.

"Excuse me!" He barked, looking at me. He backed away from me and glared at me. "What are you doing?" He snapped. I forgot. What had my plan been?  
"Um…" I looked around. I had to think of my plan! What was it! "Oh ugh…" I itched my chin, then remembered the powder. "You have powder on your butt, it's annoying me." I replied with a straight face. Wow, even _I_ believed it. He looked at me kind of shocked.

"Really?" He looked back as if he were trying to look at his own butt. I nodded.

"Why would I lie about something like that?" I replied with fake acid. He looked at Lavagirl and turned around.

"How bad is it?" He questioned. She leaned over a bit and laughed.

"Wow, did you leave _any_ on the ground?" She teased. He glared at her.

"Just shut up and get it off." He grumbled. I stepped forward and started to wipe my hand down his cheeks, happy that he was actually giving me permission this time.

"No seriously, did you leave any on the ground?" I questioned, repeating Lavagirl's question. He snorted.

"It was probably a trick so you could touch my butt." He muttered a snicker on his face. I rolled my eyes, continuing to wipe off all of the powder. It was coming off harder than I thought it would be.

"Why would I want to do that?" I replied, my voice monotone. He brought his hand through his hair.

"Because I'm the king." He replied proudly. I rolled my eyes and pinched his right cheek with my fingernails. He screamed and jumped away, his hand rubbing his cheek furiously. He glared at me. "Ouch!" I stood up straight and walked by him.

"Shush and follow Lord of the Shrimp." Lavagirl laughed and followed me as I walked away from him.

"That hurt more than Lavagirl." I heard him mutter behind me which brought a smile to my face. I continued walking until the powder stopped. I stopped and looked down at the straight drop off between dirt and powder.

"Wow, I think your _Max_ needs to know how to blend better." I muttered. A glass cup flew by my face. I looked after it. There was a golden like liquid inside of it, little golden wings on it fluttering. "What the?" I stopped and looked at it closer. Another one flew by our faces, then another.

"What is this place?" Lavagirl questioned, looking at the now hundreds of flying glasses.

"Beats me, but it doesn't smell to pretty here." Sharkboy replied, his nose scrunched up. I looked around and caught a large Neon sign that said _Martini Vill_. I gasped. _Martini Vill_? I looked back at Lavagirl and Sharkboy questioningly.

"Your Max dreams of Alcohol?" I felt my heart throb as I asked it, my eyebrows furrowed. They looked at each other with wide eyes then both looked back at me and shouted.

"No!" Sharkboy stepped forward.

"Max isn't old enough to drink!" He snarled.

"On top of that Max is a good boy! He'd never dream of something this disgusting!" Lavagirl cried out. I shook my head.

"Then why is this here!" I squealed back, my heart seeming heavy.

"These Dreams aren't Max's" She replied, shaking her head. Sharkboy took a deep breath.

"Whose dreams are they?" I whispered. Behind me the sound of shouting could be heard. I whirled around in time to catch a girl run out of the building the Neon sign was hanging on with a glass bottle. A tall woman with black hair ran after her, her back twisted, her arms long, scraggily looking, her nails long and chipped. The girl screamed as the female demon caught up to her. Grabbing the girls hair with her long rake like fingernails, the woman pulled her back and whirled her around.

"Sharkboy!" Lavagirl whimpered, stepping forward to help the girl. He put his arm out, just staring in horror. The woman pulled her hand back and snapped it against the girls face repeatedly. I gasped, Lavagirl turned away, Sharkboy's eyes shutting tightly, I was left to stare at it. She slapped the young girl repeatedly until the girls grip on the bottle was too great. The bottle shattered, sending shards of glittering bottle to the dark ground.

The woman let the girl go, letting her fall to the ground. Turning the woman trudged away, her long nails scraping across the ground. I waited until the door to the building was shut again. Before I knew it, my feet were carrying me full speed towards the girl laying on the ground.

"Miu!" Sharkboy screamed, chasing after me. I reached the girls side and dropped to my knees, rolling her over. Grabbing her creamy, blonde hair I moved it out of her face. My heart stopped as I gazed at the face, a gasp escaping, my breathing caught in my throat. Sharkboy and Lavagirl ran up next to me. They both gasped as they stopped. "Miu." Sharkboy whispered, his voice quivering. I held my hand out, my fingers quivering wildly as I dragged my fingertips down the soft face, her blue eyes staring up at the dark, cloud covered sky. "Miu, what is this?" Sharkboy questioned, but I didn't hear him, instead I closed my eyes and continued to drag my hand over the face, her face…my face.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6: Emotion

I ran through the trees to the nearest river. I had to escape this. I had to get away from it, I had to get away from her…I had to get away from me. I panted as I dodged the trees, jumping over giant pop rocks through ankle high melted chocolate and even through the pixie stick pits.

"Miu!" Sharkboy called behind me. He was following me, trying to get me to stop. Lavagirl had stayed behind, behind in the sugar lands trying to get the image of the dead girl out of her head. I didn't listen, I just kept running. Reaching the edge of the ocean I ran out. My skin burned as I waded in to my waist. I wanted to get out. I didn't want to be here anymore. Sharkboy grabbed my wrist and yanked me back. I screamed and fell backwards, being engulfed by shallow water. I just laid there. I didn't want to get back up. I clenched my eyes together tightly, letting go of all of my air bubbles. The feeling of cloves on my wrists forced me to the bottom all together. My eyes snapped open. Sharkboy was right above me, his eyes staring at me seriously, his hands wrapped around my wrists tightly.

I squeaked and brought my legs back to kick him, but I was too slow under the water. He moved easily and continued to pin me there. I brought my other foot back to kick him away from me as the water suddenly swept back away from land. I opened my mouth to scream as we were ripped out towards the middle by the tide, a sharp rock dug at my back, catching the bottom of my tattered dress. Sharkboy let go. Suddenly in a huge wave we were carried up and deposited on land. I gasped, my hair sticking to my body. I pushed myself to my hands and knees and coughed. Sharkboy ran to my side and started to pat my back.

"Why can't you leave me alone!" I screamed, pushing him away from me. He looked at me with wide eyes as I stood in front of him. He closed his eyes, his lips puckered as if he had just eaten a lemon. I looked at him confused, then looked down. My dress was gone! And the only thing covering me was my wet hair! I screamed and threw myself to the ground, covering myself with my arms. "Where's my dress!" I screamed at him. He shook his head.

"How am I supposed to know! It's not like_ I_ stripped you naked!" He hollered, keeping his eyes shut.

"Well you're the _King of the Ocean_! You're supposed to know what's in your waters, and right now, that's where my dress it!" I snarled. He stood up and walked over to the water's edge. Putting his fingers in his mouth he whistled. A few moments later, two large fins showed up. Two huge shark heads popped up.

"Yes my king?" The larger one questioned.

"did you guys happen to find a dress?" Sharkboy asked, looking at them desperately. The sharks looked at each other then back at their king.

"No your highness, why?" The shark asked again. Sharkboy looked back at me.

"She lost it just now." He just stared at me. Too long. I grabbed a rock and threw it at him, hitting him in the head. "Ouch!" He screamed, rubbing his head.

"Turn your head you perv!" I hissed. He looked away from me. The sharks looked at each other then back at their king.

"She is a handful; we'll search for it my lord." They said. Sharkboy nodded.

"Please hurry before _I_ get the urge to drown myself." He muttered. I chucked another rock at his head. He inhaled through his teeth, rubbing the back of his head. The sharks turned and went back out into the ocean. Turning he came back up on land and sat next to me, looking out over the water. I sat there with my arms crossed, my wet hair covering everything that was important. I hugged my knees to my chest and stared out over the water. I didn't want to be here like this. Not right now. I felt so helpless. I felt so…weak. I looked away from the ocean and shivered. A cold wind blew in from the middle of the ocean, chilling me to the bone. My teeth chattered. Next to me Sharkboy let off a sigh and scotched over, wrapping his arm around me. I screamed and shoved him away, my face turning red.

"What are you doing!" I squealed, my heart racing.

"I'm trying to stop your teeth from chattering and driving me crazy!" He barked. I looked at him. He was trying to help me. I felt my face soften as I pushed myself back up and close to him. He held his breath slightly and wrapped his arm around my shoulders again. The heat went straight though his clothes, warming up all flesh that touched his. I let off a soft moan and pushed myself against his chest, knocking him over backwards, my urgent desire for heat keeping me from thinking things through. He wrapped his arms around me and grunted underneath me. I laid my head on his chest, listening to the fast pace of his heart. I looked up at him confused.

"Sharkboy? Are you ok?" I questioned. He nodded.

"Yeah you're…heavy." He muttered. I shifted so that I wasn't laying on him all the way and closed my eyes, listening to his heart pound.

"Sharkboy?" I whispered after minute or so of silence.

"Yeah?" He questioned back, looking down at me.

"I'm sorry." He didn't say anything.

"For what?" He asked finally.

"For everything. For running from you, for throwing the rocks at you…for touching your butt and lying about it. I did want to touch it." I whispered, hiding my face in my hands on his chest.

"I knew it." He muttered. I glared at him. I was expecting something else, something a little more heart felt like…it's ok. He sat up, keeping me in his arms. I pulled away from him, my arms still wrapped around me. The sun was going down. "I should find some fire wood to make a fire." He replied, not looking at me. He stood up and turned around, heading for the woods. I sat there and looked out over the ocean, out towards the horizon where the sky was turning pink, and orange with the setting sun.

"How do I tell him?" I whispered to myself. Standing I walked out into the water and started to wash all of the sand off of me from the beach. I looked down and spotted a large crab with two large clam shells on it, a blanket of seaweed being dragged behind it. "excuse me." I crouched down. The crab turned around and looked at me. "You don't mind if I use those do you?" I pointed at the seaweed. It moved one of it's eyes back.

"Oh not at all miss." She replied. I smiled and nodded. Grabbing the seaweed she started to move her claws through it. "I take it you need a dress to cover up with for that

Young man?" She chuckled. I nodded. I grabbed the shells.

"Would you happen to know where there is string do you?" I looked at her. She disappeared then popped back out and in her claw was a glittery ribbon, tied with a string. I smiled and took it, unknotting it. "Thank you." I replied. She started to run her claws through the seaweed again. "I know I shouldn't ask strangers of this, but I need advice." I whispered, tying my hair back with a ribbon. She looked at me.

"Anything dear." I stopped and looked back at the woods to make sure he wasn't coming back out.

"I…I think I…like him." I replied. She laughed.

"Oh, you have developed feelings for our king? How wonderful! He's never had a _normal_ girl love him before. It's a wonder he still tolerates girls. It must feel so strange for him to be able to touch a woman without being burned." She explained. She handed me the seaweed. Standing I held it up and saw that it was knitted into a mid thigh length, silky looking strapless dress.

"He does love Lavagirl though. I feel like scum for liking him, especially when we're so different, and how they can't touch." I whispered, sliding it on over my head.

"It is fair game sweetie. That girl cannot have him for every time they touch she hurts him, plus, you're a sweetie, he'll really like you." She continued. I pulled the dress into place and adjusted it.

"But Lavagirl is so kind." I replied, pulling my hair out of the dress.

"But she'll only hurt him. Just tell him how you feel and go from there." She turned and darted out into the ocean. I stood there and watched after her, two shells and a string in my hand. I looked down at them. Reaching back I grabbed the ribbon and looked at it. It was beautiful. Red. Taking the string I tied my hair back with it. Using the ribbon, I started to weave it about the shells.

"Miu, I'm back!" Sharkboy hollered. I turned around and looked at him shocked. He was carrying a large log while carting behind him and old sack of sticks.

"Welcome back!" I hollered back, my cheeks turning hot. How could I feel this way for him? We'd only known each other for a few short hours. I turned back towards my shell until the pearl white sands were lit up by the warm glow of a fire. I turned around and made my way up. He was sitting on the log that he placed down as a bench on one side of the fire. I walked around and sat in the sand across from him. I sat in silence as I continued to fiddle with the shells.

"You know," Sharkboy started. "You can sit next to me." He informed me. I looked up at him. He was staring at me seriously, his eyes glistening from the fire. My heart started to dance in my chest. How could I not love him? I pushed myself to my feet and walked around sitting next to him on the log. I continued to fiddle with the shells, not saying at word or looking at him. "You found a dress?" He questioned, breaking the silence, adding more sound into the night air than the crackling of the fire and the sound of chirping cricket like creatures.

"Huh?" I looked up at him. "Oh yeah!" I looked back down and leaned back. He nodded.

"Looks good, where did you find it?" He asked. I shrugged my shoulders, looking down at my toy.

"A crab miss made it for me." I replied, looking up at him, squinting slightly. He nodded.

"Looks good." He trailed off. I didn't say anything. I felt my flesh jump as I sat next to him. I couldn't be so close to him, but I didn't want to move away. I wanted to wrap my arms around him; yet, I wanted to be the one embraced. "What's that?" He asked, pointing at my shells. I looked down and opened my hands, letting the shells fall down.

"A charm." I replied simply. "I believe that two very nice clams who loved each other left these shells behind." I replied. He looked at me confused, interested in what I was saying.

"Why do you say that?" He questioned. I flipped the shells and looked at them carefully.

"They're shaped like hearts, and they were found so close together. People who love each other are always close." I looked up at him, my words sticking. He looked at me, his eyes connecting with mine. I looked away from him, my breathing speeding up. Taking the ribbon I untied it and lifted it up. He looked at it and raised his left arm, putting it forward. I reached forward and tied it around his wrist. He looked at the shells, his eyes glistening. "Hopefully you'll find someone you love, and you'll never be separated from her." I whispered, watching as he looked at them. He smiled and looked at me.

"Thanks." He replied. I nodded and looked into the fire once more. "But, I think I already found someone I love." He replied. Here we go, the ultimate heart break, where he'd admit his love fore Lavagirl. Reaching over he laid his hand on mine. I looked down at it, then at him. "It's weird…I thought it was fear I felt for you that made me jumpy around you." He explained. I held my breath. He nibbled on his bottom lip. He closed his eyes and leaned forward. My heart raced, but I didn't hesitate. Closing my eyes I leaned forward and pressed my lips against his. He grabbed my arm and pulled me into his arms. Grabbing the bottom of his shirt, he pulled it up over his head, his eyes intense on mine. I gasped as he kissed me again. "I want to show you _exactly_ how I feel for you." He whispered. Closing my eyes, he lowered me back into the shadows. This was more than a dream. This was paradise.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 7: Oh no

I woke up, my eyes fluttered open, my head resting on Sharkboy's bare chest. I reached down and laid my hand on his which was placed on my bare waist. I felt good. I felt great. I closed my eyes until I heard a snarl. I jumped and sat up, turning around in time to see glowing crimson flames enter the woods.

"Uh oh." I squeaked. Pushing myself to my knees I grabbed Sharkboy and started to shake him back and forth. "Sharkboy wake up!" I squealed. He pushed me away sleepily and rolled over.

"Five more minutes." He muttered lazily, burring his face into the sand. I extended my fingers, my nails growing, I stuck them into his rump. He screamed and jumped up, his hands over his butt. He looked at me, his eyebrows furrowed. "What did you do that for!" He yelled at me. I stood up and grabbed his clothes, slamming them into his chest.

"No time for that, we're in deep trouble." I replied, panicking.

"Why?" I cocked an eyebrow, watching as I scrambled to put my dress on.

"Lavagirl saw us naked." I replied. He gasped.

"Are you serious!" He whimpered. I nodded and pulled my hair out of the back of my dress. Scrambling he threw his clothes on and headed towards the woods, following the glass footsteps from the melted sand. We caught up to her where we had left her. She was sitting on a rock, her arms crossed. Her face was red. She looked so angry. "Lavagirl." Sharkboy hollered, breaking through the opening. She stood up and whirled around. She stomped towards us. Both of us stopped and started to back away, but she was only after one of us.

"What are you thinking! You…" She puffed her cheeks out, trying to find something to say. I didn't know who she was talking to until she cranked her hand back and slammed it across my face. A loud hiss screamed from her touch, deafening me. The heat seared my skin as I spun away. "Who do you think you are barging in on our life! On our relationship! How dare you steal him from me!" She screamed, her eyes turning red. I pushed myself to my feet and started to back away from her as her hands caught on fire. I gasped. I shook my head.

"b-but…I love him." I whimpered. Her face warped. Screaming she threw fireballs at me. Screaming I dodged it, the ground where I was standing turning black.

"You're not allowed to love him!" She screamed, throwing another one at me. She had gone nuts! She was insane! I spun out of the way and charged at her. I had to get her to stop. Just before I got to her, the ground opened up beneath us. I stopped and looked down. Screaming, we slid down this long, ice covered tunnel, Lavagirl melting the ice behind us. Reaching the end of the tunnel, we went straight up this large chute and flew across a bottomless pit and landed on the other side.

I screamed as I hit, trying my hardest to keep myself on the path. Sliding off of it would not keep me alive. I screamed and sunk my nails into the ice, the friction sending sparks into the air as we no longer slid over ice, but instead over rock. Suddenly, we were airborne again. I gasped as I saw a large black hole coming up on us. What was in there? Was it big enough? Sharkboy disappeared first, then the much heavier Lavagirl who had managed to end up in front of me in the long twisting slide of ice -which was probably why it turned to rock.

"Oh hell no!" I screamed. Snapping my arms out. My nails caught the sides, my ribs smashing against the wall of the hole. I wheezed as all of the air was knocked out of my lungs from the collision. I looked down behind me, my arms clutching at the at the sides of the wall. There was a bright light below me. I swallowed hard and sunk my nails into the ice hole in attempts to keep myself from falling to my death. A loud crackling reached my ears. I gasped and looked forward. The ice was breaking away! Pulling away from the rest of the wall, the large chunk that I was so helplessly clinging to fell away and hurdled down into the dark hole of nothingness, taking me with it. I screamed as I came up on the light quickly, the passed through its barrier. I landed in a large bath full of ice cubes, being submerged in water. I hissed, the cold water gushing down my throat, freezing my lungs and stomach. My bottom hit the bottom. Closing my mouth and eyes, I forced my feet down and pushed my half frozen body to the surface.

"Well, well, well, what have we here?" A deep voice questioned. I clung to the side and looked up, shivering so hard the chattering of my teeth sounded like the clicking of those clam things that those Spanish dancers use…flamenco dancers? There was a boy sitting on a large, icy throne. He had long, shoulder length ice blue hair, his bangs pushed over to cover one eye. He wore a long, ice gemmed light blue cloak, his lips light purple. A beaded head dress was dangling down around his forehead, but his eyes were contrasting with the rest of his beautiful, icy appearance. Bright red like fire, so hot they seemed as if they could melt the ice around us.

Pushing himself to his feet, large balls of spinning ice beads and liquid hydrogen balls rotated around him. He stepped forward, walking closer to us, but stopped halfway as another voice intruded in on the silence.

"Oh! How unfair you do this to them my brother!" Behind him a red, fiery figure emerged, melting away the ice as he stepped forward. He looked just like his "brother". His hair was slightly shorter, spikier, wild red flames on his head as his wild red lips curled into a smile. A red beaded headdress occupied the same place his brothers did, but his clothes were significantly different. Instead of the tie around ice blue shawl that was wrapped around his flawless, beaded bare legs, his was a red, fiery shall wrapped around his waist, below encasing the upper part of his thighs were a pair of tight, black shorts. His brother turned to stare at his "hot" brother with his fiery eyes, the upper part of his body becoming visible to my eyes. He didn't wear a shirt, instead his body was covered in little glistening frozen gems.

"You don't care." The ice prince replied. His fiery laughed in reply and stopped next to him, his long flaming cloak flowing to a stop, his chest as well being exposed. The same, little red, ruby gems on his flesh.

"True, I don't." He chortled. Snapping his arm out, fire flew from his fingerless, ruby encrusted, red, elbow length gloved arm towards us. I gasped as I was engulfed in flame. The blast knocked me back into the water which is what I was truly thankful for -wow, I never thought I could _ever_ say that about water! The shifting of the water caused my heart to stop. Suddenly all of it disappeared and I fell to the ground, landing in a pile of ice cubes and wet snow. The boy laughed, pulling his hand back to his side. Sharkboy rushed to my side as I sputtered. How long had he been there? Where had he been.

"Hey! Don't you think it's kind of rude to single out a_ cat_? I mean first with water, now fire?" Sharkboy hollered, helping me sit up. The flaming boy smiled, his eyes piercing blue like ice crystals. How odd.

"And what about you? Can we single _you_ out?" He snickered, starting to make his way forward.

"I have a better chance of defending myself then she does." Sharkboy admitted. The boy laughed.

"I don't chose my opponents on skills, just so you know." He snickered. "I burn everything in my way!" he slammed his hands together, a large gust of flames shooting out at us. I screamed as Sharkboy pushed himself in front of me. This was going to kill us both!

"Don't you dare hurt Sharky!" Lavagirl stepped in the way, pushing his beam of flames back with a blast of her own.

"Lavagirl!" Sharkboy hollered, looking back over his shoulder. The boy stopped, the flames dieing down, a shocked look on his face. His icy brother looked at his expression and then at Lavagirl.

"Honestly, must you two destroy _everything_?" He snorted. Sticking his hand out, he started to mend the melted pathway between them.

"Unbelievable." His the flame king whispered, completely baffled. He walked forward, swiftly until he was standing right in front of Lavagirl. He held his hand up, just inches from her face. She pulled away a half a step, glowering at him and stared at his hand as he brought it closer to her. He brushed his fingertips across her cheek. She closed her eyes, waiting for him to pull away but he progressed and pressed his palm against her cheek. "Unbelievable," He whispered again, his eyes narrowing.

I felt Sharkboy's muscles jump below me. My eyes shot up to him. He was glaring at them, his sharp teeth visible, his eyes pure black. With a snarl he dropped me, my head hitting the rock down below me with a crack. I grunted and rubbed the back of my skull as I watched as he stood up and stomped over to him. I whimpered.

"Don't touch her!" Sharkboy demanded, shoving him away. Smoke rose from his hand, but he gritted his teeth and pretended like it didn't phase him. Lavagirl shoved Sharkboy away, leaving slightly charred hand marks on the boy's back.

"Sharkboy! Stop it!" She growled. She stepped forward, a smile on her face as she looked up into the boys ice blue eyes. "Touch me again." She smiled. He chuckled lightly and laid his hand on her cheek again. Sharkboy huffed and crossed his arms. I felt anger roll through me. What was I to him anyway! Grunting I stood up and walked up behind him, my lips pushed into a hard line. Clenching my right fist I tapped his left shoulder. He turned around and looked at me but just as he was turning I hauled off and punched him in the face, knocking him to the ground. He looked at me shocked.

"Cod!" I hissed and stepped over him, feeling that it was better to stand next to someone who would keep my flaming anger cool. Lavagirl continued to look into the males eyes, her hand soon finding it's way to his face where she dragged her fingertips down the soft looking flesh and through his flaming locks.

"So your name is Lavagirl?" He whispered, a loving, obsessed smile on his face. She smiled at him, her eyes narrow with love as well.

"Yes." She whispered, sounding almost breathless. "What is your name?" She asked, her eyes almost closed. With a gentle tone he whispered his name so that it almost sounded like the crackling of a camp fire.

"Phoenix." She smiled, almost seeming week at the knees. He pulled away but grabbed her hand, looking back at his brother. "That is my brother Shiva" He replied. She nodded and proceeded to tell him of us.

"That's Sharkboy, and that's Miu." She pointed at me. I bowed my head slightly, still ticked off that Sharkboy was acting like a jerk. He smiled.

"I think the kitten will be in need of a new…dress." He raise an eyebrow, looking at me, his smile cemented on his face. He was just like her, always smiling. I looked back and saw that my dress was ripped all up the back and part of the front. I whimpered as my tail hung down in between my legs.

"Shall I…find something to make her dress with?" Shiva questioned, his face in a permanent frown. He was the opposite of his brother. Phoenix nodded, his white teeth glittering in the pale blue light. Lavagirl looked at me and shrugged.

"I guess it would be a good thing, I don't think she feels comfortable with her bottom hanging out." He nodded and turned to me.

"follow me." He replied. I looked back at the staring lovebirds and the sulking Sharkboy who was still sitting on the ground, his head practically in between his knees as he held his hand on his cheek, shaking his head. I nodded and turned around, following the ice prince to the back of the room where Phoenix had come out of. Passing through a doorway, we came out into this huge, bedroom looking area, a door on the opposite side of the room was made of ice, and behind it, was a red glow. It must have been Phoenix's room. "Stay here." He demanded. I stood still as he disappeared behind a large curtain of beaded ice. I looked around. That's all his room was, a large group of floating ice crystals and off towards the center was a large dip of ice with ice blue blankets. His bed I was guessing. Off to the left of the large room was a huge vanity, and on the exact opposite side of the room was a fire place. I looked at it incredulously, but what was burning inside of it wasn't fire, it was a blue flame that gave off the little ice beads. He returned a couple seconds later with folded cloth in his arms.

"What's behind that door?" I asked, pointing off across the room at the ice door with the red behind it. He stopped and looked, handing out the cloth to me. "that is my brother's room." He replied. I took the cloth from him and unfolded it. There was a long, beautiful light blue cloth. He turned around and took a couple steps away. I opened my mouth to say that I didn't feel comfortable to get undressed and dressed in the same room with him when a large wall of thick ice slid around me. I squeaked. There were clothing hooks -or what looked to be clothing hooks- on the walls. I looked down at the dress and sighed. Reaching up I hung the dress up on the hook and progressed forward to take my torn dress off. "I must apologize." He replied. I stopped, looking up at the wall where he had been before.

"Why?" I questioned, my eyebrows furrowing in the middle.

"I shouldn't have been so rude to you, it's not what someone of my stature should have been doing." He replied. I could hear the patting of his bare feet as he slowly walked across his bedroom floor. I looked down at my feet as I let my dress fall to my ankles.

"What stature is that?" I asked, quietly.

"I am a prince of the ice," He replied. "But I have become bitter over the years." He replied. I grabbed the icy dress and slid it on. It was an off-the-shoulder strapped dress with long sleeves that had an icy ring at the tips. I put the rings on and smoothed out the stomach of the dress. It showed off the belly but it had the sides, and for the back, it was held together with black ribbon, like a corset. The skirt on the right was cut above my hip but once it reached the inside of my right hip it dropped down into the skirt and was tied with the same black ribbon as on the back. The walls fell away, causing me to jump. He was staring at me, his icy blue lips pulled into a straight line. "Here," He held out a couple boxes. I took them and opened the largest one. I pulled out a couple of the crystal beads and looked at them confused.

"What are they?" I asked, looking at him confused, suddenly they all shot from the box and rushed to my legs. I screamed and jumped back, but it didn't stop them until they were all in place. They sent out a very thin line and connected themselves together around my legs. I looked at them questioningly, then realized they were the same leggings he had.

"Open the other box." He replied monotonously. Looking down at the other one, I held it tightly in my hands, hesitating to open it. Taking a deep breath I laid my hand on top of it and pulled the cover off. Again more crystals fluttered from the box only this time to my face. I held my breath and closed my eyes tightly, waiting for the pain of them, but I felt nothing. "You can open your eyes." he replied. I did. He smiled. Pulling away he brought up a large ice wall, in it was my reflection. I stared at it, my curly, cream colored hair was perfectly straight now -probably from all of the abuse it's taken- and upon my head was a beautiful beaded headdress that made me look like a queen. Wait! A _Queen!_


	9. Chapter 9

**Note: I'm so sorry this is taking me so long to update. I want to get all** **of the stories I started finished. I just...lost interest in writing this one after my father died in 2009 but he always told me to finish what I started. So I'm finishing this story for him. **

**RIP Daddy**

**I love you always**

* * *

Chapter 8: If I said no…

I sat at the table, my eyes on the frozen foods in front of me. Ice fist swam in little glass bowls. By my side was the ice prince with a satisfied half grin on his face. Lavagirl and Phoenix were still looking into each other's eyes lovey dovey like as they ate, running their hands across each other's faces. It was shocking how fast she moved on. I dared steal a glance at Sharkboy, my heart throbbing in my chest as the anger started to boil again. He didn't even look at me as he bent his fork with his right hand. He didn't even notice I was there.

"I would like to give a new toast to our company, for I have finally found a bride." Shiva smiled tapping his spoon against the crystal glass at his side.

"What? So soon brother?" This announcement was enough to cause both Lavagirl and Phoenix to break eye contact, looking up at the ice prince.

"Yes, I feel that after looking long and hard for a bride, finally one has come into my midst with promising qualities." I looked down at the table, my heart racing. What was I going to say? I wasn't ready to become a bride let alone become a queen. I didn't even know what to do about Sharkboy at the moment let alone agree to a marriage!

"Then who is the woman?" Phoenix sounded skeptical about it as if he was hoping it wasn't me.

"Miu." The prince looked down at me, his hand on my shoulder. His flesh was cold to the touch, causing my eyes to close. I knew that that was going to happen, and I wished liked never before that he hadn't meant me.

"This _cat_?" Phoenix pointed in my direction. I looked up at him hurt. It seemed as if it was turning into a running habit of being called a _cat_ and nothing else.

"Yes. A creature of beauty, cats are. Strong, instinctual, and able to survive harsh weathers. How else would I be able to touch her? She is indeed a creature of great standings." He sat back down, going back to eating.

"I supposed cats are strong."

"Not to mention but they're great pets." Lavagirl smiled at Phoenix. He smiled back nodding.

"Yes they are, they are wonderful pets." I couldn't stand it.

"Excuse me." I stood up, pushing the chair away.

"Where are you going?" Shiva looked at me, his forehead crinkled.

"It's…a bit stuffy in here. I need some air" I lied. Nodding he turned and clapped his hands. A pink ribbon like path led the way from the table do the doorway and down the hall.

"You may follow that path to the Atrium if you desire, I find that that is a good area to sit and breathe." His smile stretched across his face in a warm way. I stared at the smile for a moment. Though it seemed sincere, I felt in my heart that it was fake. Fake and easy to shatter like the ice around me. Turning I made my way from the room. The moment the doors behind me closed I ran. I didn't know where I was going, but I needed to escape. The fear and some other emotions inside of me pushed me on. I was running from something unknown. Something I didn't understand.

Fear?

No, I don't think it was fully fear that caused me to flee from the room.

Sadness?

No, though I was over flowing with sadness, I don't think it was fully that.

_It's betrayal my dear._ An echoing voice rang off the walls. Gasping I pulled to a stop and looked around. Nothing. There was nothing in that hall with me. I panted my heart racing. Perhaps there _was_ something in there? Perhaps there was someone in there, hidden in the ice and fire? _No no darling_, it spoke again. _Not among the ice or fire. Not among the light or dark._

"Who are you!" I screeched, that unknown emotion taking over again.

_Who am I?_ Suddenly the lights flickered. Darkness filled the room. The air in front of me shuttered like heat rising in the cold. A dark cloud filled the space, a pair of piercing red eyes staring into my eyes. It took a solid form. A girl with black curled hair, cat ears, a fluffy tail and grey skin with a black tattered dress. Around her neck was a collar that said upon the tag 'Malis.'_ Who am I? I am you._ She spoke her voice haunting, black veins crawling across her grey skin. I gasped, taking a step back. She followed me, taking a step forward to close the gap.

"What do you want with me?" I whimpered.

_Me? I wish to be happy. The only way for me to be happy, is to make you happy and I doubt you know how troublesome that is._ She crossed her arms, letting her head fall to the side, her neck crackling like the sound of rocks tumbling across each other.

"Well…" I stopped, shaking. Her presence was intimidating. "I… guess it would be…very troublesome." I looked down.

_You think?_ She sniveled at me. As she spoke her lips never moved. It seemed as if she didn't need to open her mouth, speaking with me through her thoughts. Her eyes were large, almost lidless as she looked around the room.

"What kinds of things do you like?" I questioned, feeling slightly sorry for her. She wasn't allowed to be happy because I wasn't. Stopping she looked at me, her lips pulling into a grin.

_I like money, and attention, and boys._ She sneered, her teeth baring, red fangs under her grey lips. _I like fire, and Ice, and heaven and hell. I love it all, happiness, and sadness, death and life, darkness and light! I want it all, but you!_ She slammed a finger in my direction. I stared at her. _You like nothing! You don't like boys, you don't like fire, or ice, you fear the dark! You hate the light! You are abstinent from happiness and avoid sadness! You feel Heaven is beyond your reach and you fear hell! You couldn't care less about money, but there's one thing you and I share_. She stopped, her grin switching to one of cruel hatred.

"Wh-what's that?" I squeaked, backing away from her again. She followed me.

_Attention, so, what do you say we give you what you want!_ She shrieked, vanishing into a black cloud. Screaming I whirled around and made my way down the hall, running as fast as I could, fear engulfing me but it was too late. The shadow enveloped me, black tendrils wrapping around my arms, waist, neck and legs pulling me to a stop. I shrieked, thrashing, trying to get away from her. A sickening crackling noise filled the room as the tendrils forced themselves into my nostrils and down my throat. My vision flared red as I choked, my lungs heaving. I tried to scream but failed. Agony flowed through me like a stick through water. Hitting the floor I thrashed, my eyes rolling back in my skull. Everything flashed white, then faded to black as the air about me became cold. The pain dissipated, leaving me in silence and darkness.


End file.
